


One Night Only

by Fantasticlavendercrystals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticlavendercrystals/pseuds/Fantasticlavendercrystals
Summary: Draco Malfoy walks into a muggle Gentleman’s club two years of the Battle of Hogwarts. He was expecting pleasure, sure, but what he wasn’t expecting was a dance from the Gryffindor Princess. One-shot.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lun27 of Fanfiction.net for beta-ing this story for me. Originally posted to FF.net. I have edited it a bit since then, as I realised I didn't upload the proofread version - fundamentally though, nothing has changed.
> 
> Also, to anyone who works as a dancer in a club like in this story, I apologise if I get anything wrong, and I know I have made some creative decisions in this story which wouldn't necessarily happen in real-life situations. I understand it can be a difficult job, and so I am not trying to be offensive to anyone who works in the profession. I'm just trying to tell a good story. I hope you understand.

The Gentleman’s Club was lit up with a red-pink and smoky glow as Draco Malfoy strutted past the unconscious bouncer on the way in. Not bothering with obtaining Muggle money, Draco had opted to stupefy him instead. After all, Draco was only going in for tonight. It wasn’t going to become a habit of this. He had much better ladies he could be with for a night than a bunch of filthy muggle strippers. 

_This just proves how dirty muggles are. Taking off their clothes to make something as cheap as money._ Draco thought to himself as he was approached by a blonde woman in her mid-twenties, wearing strikingly pink lingerie. 

The blonde smiled at him and asked him over the loud music if he wanted a dance. He shook his head but said nothing; she wasn’t his type so she wasn’t worth his time. He made his way to the bar, pushing carelessly past other patrons. 

He wasn’t thirsty, but the dark-haired barmaid had caught his attention. It was her hair. It was long, wild, and frizzy. He leaned on the bar and cleared his throat to get the barmaid’s attention. 

‘Hello, beautiful. What’s your name, and how much do you charge for a dance?’

‘My name’s Felicia, and I’m sorry, but the bar staff are off limits, honey!’ _No. The voice is all_ **_wrong_ ** _, it’s supposed to be bossy or even a little bit shrilly_ **_not_ ** _apologetic._ The barmaid, “Felicia” turned to face him as she spoke. _Gods, no! The face is all wrong too! Her face is supposed to have a larger forehead, a smaller nose and chin and pinker lips, and she’s almost as tall as me. This is_ **NOT** _what I came here for._

‘Honey, would you like a drink? It might cheer you up,’ Felicia offered. _Ugh, her voice is way too polite. This was an absolutely pointless trip._

‘I doubt it,’ Draco said. He was getting more peeved off by the second. Felicia gave him a sympathetic look. ‘ Do you sell firewhiskey?’ 

‘Err…we sell whiskey if that’s what you’re after,’ the barmaid replied, confused. Draco just nodded, too fed up to speak. 

He downed the whiskey she served him in three gulps. Once he had finished his drink, he pulled out a flyer the guy advertising this club had given him earlier. 

‘Is there a girl with this kind of hair who is _in_ limits?’ he demanded, shoving the flyer in Felicia’s face.

‘Oh yeah, that’s _Princess._ She’s not in at the moment, and she charges top money, but judging by your suit, you seem like you could spare a few quid.’ Felicia said, observing his black suit and matching midnight blue velvet waistcoat. 

‘Will she be in tonight?’ 

‘Of course, she will. But she doesn’t come in until nine-thirty on Saturdays.’ Felicia shrugged. ‘If you don’t wanna wait until then, there’s other brunettes you can have. Tricksy and Cat are free to dance right now.’ 

Draco glanced over to where the barmaid pointed out the two brunette strippers in the room. Tricksy was an immediate no. She was a tall girl with her hair styled in a pixie cut and wore a very kinky leather number with dramatic, bold, black eyeliner and was covered head to belly button in piercings. 

He moved his gaze to Cat. She was far better compared to Tricksy. She had fair skin, wearing minimal makeup, but her hair was straight and hung just above her shoulders, not to mention at she was too short; she wasn’t much taller than the bar he was sat at. 

‘I can wait and have another whiskey,’ Draco said, handing his glass over and took a seat on a barstool as Felicia refilled the glass before handing it back to him. 

‘Shame, it’s a quiet night for a Saturday. The girls would have loved to dance with you.’ 

‘They really aren’t my type.’ 

‘Oh, really? What is your type?’ 

‘Someone who can stick it to me — my dream girl would probably be my worst enemy,’Draco said with a forced laugh. 

‘You’d probably like Princess then, she’s sweet when she wants to be, but don’t piss her off,’ Felicia said as she cleaned a glass with a cloth. 

Four whiskeys later, Draco found himself to be in a very talkative mood to the barmaid. 

‘Alright, chatterbox, what’s your name, anyway?’ Felicia asked. 

‘That doesn’t matter tonight,’ Draco replied. He stared at his glass and began to speak his thoughts out-loud ‘You know, Felicia, I actually fancied my worst enemy once upon a time,’ Draco stated as he handed the glass back to the barmaid.

Felicia chuckled. ‘Why would you ever fancy someone who hates you?’ 

Draco looked her dead in the eye and replied: ‘Because my teenage hormones don’t give a shit about my feelings.’ 

‘Good point.’ 

‘I used to believe I really hated her and all of her kind. I convinced myself I did.’ 

‘Then what happened?’ 

‘I ejaculated for the first time after she punched me in the face.’ 

At that, Felicia face wrinkled with disgust which was just the reaction Draco had been aiming for. 

‘That’s gross. Why did she punch you?’ 

‘Because I’m a menace to Animal Rights Activists’ Draco joked. ‘And I bullied her and her friends for years.’ 

‘Ouch. You know, I thought you were a bit of a bastard from the moment you strutted in here,’ Felicia remarked as Draco scowled at her. ‘Don’t be offended. We get a fair few bastards in here – you’ll be in good company.’ 

Draco was about to respond that he wouldn’t dare associate with the dwellers of this establishment when Felicia told him what he wanted to hear. A song from a show tune began to play full blast. 

‘Right on time – that’s Princess performing behind you, right now,’ Felicia said. Draco immediately turned around to see a dancer, dressed with a gold tiara and in a thigh-high red and gold cape which cloaked her entire face, walk up to the pole in the centre of the stage. 

As the singer of the music started, the caped dancer placed her long, olive-toned leg on the pole and, after two beats, swung around the pole flinging her legs around in the air, swinging one leg high in the air followed by the other leg, showing her skills. There was no break in between positions as she went straight ahead and inverted herself upside down into what was known as a butterfly move. 

There was a small round of applause, and it seemed every man in there was so impressed that they didn’t notice that with a pop, her cape had suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a matching set of crimson lingerie. 

At the sight of her partially naked body, the men in the front of the crowd were leaning in to get a closer look and wolf-whistles left or right as she dropped to the floor and started to thrust her arse up and down on the floor. He couldn’t have peeled his eyes away even if he wished to and found himself moving closer towards the stage to get a closer look. 

She stood tall in her six-inch heels as she shook her hips at the on-lookers. Draco didn’t like that – she was far too close to the man wearing a horrid orange tie. He liked the fact that the man then put a wad of cash down her bra - d _irty muggles -_ he didn’t want to imagine that they were close. He wanted her to be single and available.

Flowing with the music as she contorted herself around the pole, showing off her abilities with every position moving her body against the pole, making Draco wish that he was the one she was up against rather than the pole. 

He watched as she turned to face his side of the room, but he had no way of really seeing her features as her face was covered by a golden mask. This only intrigued him more. _Why did she hide?_

For a second he was close enough to touch her as she snaked across the floor in his direction slung herself on the floor and started twerking her arse, but just as he was about to feel her mask, her glittery stilettos almost wacked him in his gaping mouth as she somersaulted over. 

He watched as she spun around to face the pole again, grasping it with her foot and using her leg on the pole to support her as she climbed up. She was elegant, like a nymph dancing in the words tempting a lost traveller with her charms, only here the pole was her tree and he was only lost in her movements. 

Three minutes for a song weren’t nearly long enough for Draco as he was enjoying the trance her body had hypnotised him with as she finished her final stunt: she did an upside down slit on the pole and allowing herself to slide almost down to her head before rolling over backwards to lie on the floor with her head in one hand and the other resting on her raised thigh. 

The crowd went wild, as did Draco. His mind became rather animalistic, like a lion looking for his lioness, he seeked her out. He wanted more and he was going to have _more._ That lovely trance she had put him in was over and he felt like he had withdrawal symptoms. He’d be too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, but even his girlfriend couldn’t turn him on the way she had with her silly little dance. No, Flora Carrow was too timid and naive to do anything quite like that: she just offered him sweet nothings and kisses underneath mistletoes, but she was too bothered by her reputation to go any further before marriage, and Draco knew he was in no way ready for that yet.

He raced over to the stairs of the stage where the caped dancer strolled down. 

He grabbed her arm: ‘Dance for me.’ 

She looked into his eyes through her mask. ‘No.’ 

He raised an eyebrow: ‘I will pay a hundred for a private dance with you.’He didn’t really understand how Muggle money worked, but he supposed that anything with three figures would capture her attention. 

He couldn’t really see her eyes, but he knew she was studying him by the tilt of her head. 

‘One hundred and fifty,’ she insisted.

‘Fine.’ It didn’t sound that much to him. 

‘We’ll need to go see Grace,’ she said and grasped his hand roughly before pulling him towards a stern-looking thirty-year-old woman sitting in one of the booths at the back of the club. 

The woman named “Grace” offered a bright smile to Draco before turning to the masked dancer: ‘How many dances is this gentleman buying?’ 

‘Just **_one._ **And he’s paying extra,’ the dancer replied, turning her head to observe the blond man in front of her. Grace raised her eyebrow and asked how much extra. ‘He’s paying a hundred and fifty, Grace.’ 

Grace’s mouth gaped open. ‘A hundred and fifty – Princess…never mind, enjoy your dance, si.r’ 

‘Here’s your money.’ Draco said, desperate to be done with business and get started with pleasure. He did a transfiguration spell on the Galleons in his hands and turned it into notes of muggle money.

‘Magic trick,’ he said as Grace watched him, and the young woman beside him nudged him hard in his ribs and glared at him. She then leaned into him for a moment.

‘You better give me the real money later.’ She hissed quietly in his ear. 

‘Go into the third room,’ Grace said after the dancer didn’t make a move to leave with her customer. Grace’s words seemed to jolt her into action as she nodded and walked towards the room without glancing back at Draco to see if he was coming. 

The “room” they went into was not much bigger than a bathroom stall. It wasn’t even a room, it really was a stall conjoined with other stalls with only a leather armchair inside. 

While Draco inspected the room with a disappointing glance, the dancer was there pushing him onto the armchair. 

‘You get fifteen minutes. I’ll only give you one dance,’ she said in a rather bossy voice, which Draco had surely heard before? 

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but her voice had reminded him of what he wanted her to do.

Draco reached into his pocket and fished out a small bottle of Polyjuice potion. He wished he had remembered the potion earlier as it would have saved him a lot of waiting around. 

The dancer froze when she saw it: ‘You’re bringing _that_ in here?’ 

‘It’s a kind of shot. It’s got vodka in it. You’ll like it.’ He replied and shoved the small bottle of potion into her hand. She hesitated. ‘Drink it.’ He told her. She put it to her nose and inhaled it; her nose wrinkled in the process.

‘If you drink it, you’ll feel better about doing your job.’ The dancer didn’t move for another moment before cautiously moving the bottle to her lips and drank. He watched as she spluttered and coughed at the horrible taste. 

‘Remove your mask.’

He could feel her glowering at him, but she undid the string at the back of her head. 

The mask came off and revealed the face of a seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger. 

“Hermione” started to slowly move her hips side to side as she reached up to unclasp her bra. Draco could feel his mouth water in anticipation as she removed the garment. Her gorgeous full breasts spilling out, revealing her perky pink nipples as she continued to move, until suddenly she was on his lap, and he couldn’t resist stroking her thighs…

‘Hey! No touching,’ she gave him a punishing slap on his hand; Draco gasped in shock. Then, she was no longer sat on him. She stood with hands on her hips. ‘Sit on your hands.’ 

‘I’m not doing that!’ 

‘Well, I won’t dance. Your time is ticking,’ she said, looking at the watch on her wrist. With a huff, Draco put his hands underneath his thighs and the dance started again.

 _This is easily the most unsexy thing I’ve experienced,_ Draco thought bitterly, feeling like a child on a naughty step, but he had thought too soon.

She turned away from him, allowing a good view of her covered arse as she toyed with the lace of her knickers. She let them drop to show a little bit to give him a glimpse before pulling them back up. Draco could imagine what it would be like to feel the flesh underneath the fabric, soft and firm under the palm of his hand; suddenly, the dance started him to get him aroused. 

_Who would have thought Granger’s body could move like this?_

The dancer then looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face as she watched him stare at her. 

She continued to move her upper body as she pulled down the red knickers that glistened with gold…only to reveal a second pair of knickers that were the colour of solid gold. 

He groaned in frustration. She let out a laugh. This irritated him. She saw his expression and came closer. She was teasing him, and he didn’t know if he liked it. After all, he had seven years of Granger constantly teasing him with her presence and it had never amounted to anything. 

Turning to sit facing him on his lap, Draco grew with desire. He was finally feeling her against him, after all these years. The dancer whispered in his ear: ‘I can’t believe you want someone as _dirty_ as me.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Draco asked, cluelessly. 

‘I think you know.’ She winked at him and got up to start moving her delicious breasts in front of him again; Draco squirmed in his chair, not knowing what to say. He didn’t know - she was clean and well-groomed and he had never met her before in his life. 

‘You’re handsome for a prick.’ She blew him a kiss and moved her gold knickers to tease the top of her crotch. He frowned. _How could this muggle know anything about my character?_ ‘Do you want me?’ 

‘Yes.’ He breathed. 

‘Do you _really_ want me?’ She repeated, playing with her breasts. 

‘Gods, yes!’ Draco exclaimed, internally chastising himself for sounding so desperate. The mere image of her was creating feelings and frustrations he hadn’t experienced in a long time. His trousers were tight now and he needed some kind of release; it was starting to drive him mad as he could feel his fingers twitching underneath his legs to stroke her, to feel her velvety smooth skin on his. He wanted her, this stripper who looked so much like his childhood enemy, and he wanted her now.

She grinned at him as her watch beeped. 

‘Oh, what a shame, your time’s up,’ she told him, stroking Hermione’s body. ‘You didn’t even get to see all of this.’ 

He gaped at her as she went to walk away, dumbfounded at how short time really was when he was horny and refused, but then he stood and grabbed her arm: ‘No.’

She gave him a hard stare.

‘Come with me.’ It wasn’t a question. 

‘I’m sorry but that’s against the rules, and I’m working and have other clients to attend to,’ she said.

‘Screw them. I want you, all of you, _now,’_ Draco said, gazing into her deep brown eyes. She continued to stare down at him. ‘I’ll do it for any price.’ Her eyebrows raised up.

‘Any price?’ 

_‘Any.’_

’50 grand.’ 

‘Is that a good price?’ He wondered, wishing now that he’d checked the magical to Muggle exchange rates before coming to the club. 

She held a mischievous glint in her eyes: ‘It’s a fair price.’ 

‘Alright then, deal. Wait here. I’ll be right back,’ Draco said. He left the room for a minute and came back to her with a conjured duffle coat and a large hat in his hands. He gave them to her and she wore them. The clothes he had provided offered her a chance to sneak outside incognito to the jaguar car that was conveniently parked outside the club. 

‘You can drive?’ She looked sceptical. 

‘Most people over the age of seventeen are allowed to in this country,’ Draco said and opened the door for her. He’d only just bought the vehicle as he had figured it would be inappropriate to arrive at a Muggle strip club on a broom. Plus, after Blaise Zabini had drove him around in his car, Draco found himself enjoying the enclosure and comfort of this method of transport. 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this,’ she muttered, as she got inside the car. He drove them to a hotel a short distance away. 

It was a sizeable hotel room. Decorated with a plush carpet, a desk, a coffee table, and a king-sized bed in the centre of the room. Draco watched her as she took of the duffle coat and hat and put them on a hanger on the wall. She was still just in her skimpy red lingerie. 

‘Sit,’ Draco said, patting the bed where he now sat. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. 

‘This is for one night _only.’_ It was a warning. 

‘Fine,’ he said with a smirk, removing his tie as he spoke. She sat down and kicked off her stilettos. He watched her as he took off his waistcoat – she had a scowl on her face, and even though she wasn’t looking him in the eye, Draco knew that it was directed at him. 

_She’s pretty good at playing Granger,_ he mused as he shrugged off his shirt. 

‘I better make the most of it then,’ he said and entrapped her in his arms, pulling them causing both further onto the bed. He was working to unclasp her bra before she even registered what had just happened. 

As her bra came off, and he looked at her naked chest for the second time, Draco realised that they were fuller than he had imagined. It was very difficult to see through her loose robes over the years. 

She moaned in pleasure as he flicked her nipples and ran his hands over her stomach; the sides of her stomach were red with marks from dancing on the pole, so he gently caressed them with his hands as he kissed her breast, making her gasp in shock. 

Slowly, his hands moved lower and lower until they deleaved into her lace knickers. She made another gasp which was followed by a loud moan as he toyed with her clit. He smirked. 

‘I knew you would love this,’ he said as he moved his lips from her nipples and to her lips. 

‘Bodily reactions do _not_ equate to love,’ she breathed back in between moans. His smirk only grew at her words, but he frowned as she turned her head away as he went to kiss her. ‘I don’t do it on the mouth.’ 

He chuckled at that. ‘All these rules. You really are like her,’ he said, as he lowered his head. 

‘Like who?’ 

He didn’t want to go there right now, so he offered her no reply as he put his tongue on her labia, distracting her from her questions. The feel of his mouth, hot and soft on her, was spellbinding. She couldn’t help but cry out at the sensation he was creating within her. It made her feel alive…until he was gone. 

Draco knew she was staring at him as he lied beside her on the bed and unzipped his trousers and toyed with himself using his own hand. 

‘Aren’t you going to…sleep with me?’ 

He glanced at her surprised expression and shook his head. He sighed and stopped moving. Then, he turned towards her. ‘I have my fantasies, but they have to be realistic. I know she would never let me fuck her,’ he said and continued with his ministrations on _himself._

‘Well…do you want me to do that?’ she asked. He could she felt extremely awkward just watching him masturbate. He didn’t complain when she placed her hand on his penis, and he moved his own hand to accommodate hers. 

Her strokes were slow at first, building in momentum as she grew more confident that he was enjoying himself. The feral moan he cried out as she applied a little more pressure on him, just enough to blur the lines between pleasure and pain. 

Fisting a handful of her frizzy curls in one hand and using his other hand to gently push her head towards his crotch. He could barely contain his excitement as her mouth replaced her hand and he gazed at the sight of her curly lion’s mane while she pleasured him. This was beyond even his wildest fantasies combined - he had never ever thought this day would come, that he would be blown by anyone who looked like Hermione... 

‘Granger!’ he cried as he came into her mouth. He hadn’t realised he had said her name out-loud until the stripper was suddenly staring at him with total and utter shock.

‘I’m sorry. Granger…she was someone whom I had thing for. I didn’t mean to offend you, but I don’t know you, and you just look so much like her right now,’ he explained. She pushed him away from her and stood up off the bed. 

Now, it was his turn to be confused.

‘You had a _thing_ for Granger?’ she snarled, followed by a hard and forced laugh. 

‘Yeah. What’s your problem?’ he said as he zipped up his trousers. 

‘I _am_ Granger, you ferret!’ she said. 

At that, the world stopped for a minute for Draco. It took him another minute to find any words to say. 

‘What? Wh-what are you talking about. How could _you_ be Granger? You’re nothing like her. She’d never do a job like yours. She’s…she’s _Granger_ for Salazar’s sake!’ he stammered. She let out a scary laugh. 

‘You think Hermione Granger is below this kind of work,’ she said, surprisingly calm. ‘I’m surprised you, of all people, would think that, Malfoy.’ She watched as his grey eyes widened in an almost comical way. ‘Didn’t you always say I was filthy. That because of my blood I was as dirty as mud? If that really was the case, Malfoy, then wouldn’t you say someone as _lowly_ as me would do any kind of work? Not that my job is _lowly_ , as I work hard doing what I do, putting up with the likes of you, for the sake of my parents. Who thanks to your kind are somewhere lost in Australia, and I need some extra cash to get them back.’ 

‘I’m…’ He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. _How can this be the truth? How could this muggle be Granger?_

‘You’re what, “sorry”? Stop it, I can’t handle laughing so much,’ Hermione Granger said with a snigger, as she picked up her discarded red knickers from the floor and slipped back into them. She hunted for her bra, as he sat up to try and process his thoughts. ‘And I’m not surprised Malfoy, that I’d find someone like you in a muggle strip club. Someone with your idiotic beliefs can’t resist forbidden fruit, can you?’ 

She found her bra underneath the bed and put it on. ‘What I don’t get is why you made me drink Polyjuice potion? Did you just turn me into _myself?_ ’ She was glaring at him like he was a madman. ‘What I don’t understand is how you got my hair for the potion?’ 

‘Your robes,’ he muttered. 

‘What was that?’ she asked as she snapped her head up from where she was clasping her stilettos. 

‘Your robes. I used to get a few hairs that were on your robes when I shoved past you in the corridors at school. I used to think about asking some of my girlfriends to take the potion, but I was never brave enough to actually ask them.’ 

‘You always were a coward,’ she said as she retrieved her coat. Then, she looked at him sitting on the bed as she fastened the garment: ‘And just so you know, this really was for one night only.’ 

He heard her slam the hotel room door shut as she made her way out into the cold night. He didn’t bother going after her, seeing as it was pointless. Instead, he made his way to the hotel room’s fridge to pour himself a whisky. He needed a drink as he couldn’t handle the fact that he’d been with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess, tonight. 

**_One Week Later_ **

He smiled as he saw Felicia serving at the bar. 

She smiled back at him. ‘Y’know, you’re the only guy I know who comes in here every single day of the week and doesn’t accept a dance off one of the girls.’ 

He smirked at that. ‘Well, Felicia, you could say I’m just waiting for the right girl.’ Felicia raised an eyebrow. ‘I’ll have another whisky while I wait.’ 

‘Coming right up.’ 

A song from a show tune began to play, and at that, Draco Malfoy turned away from the barmaid, and looked towards the dancer wearing a red and gold cape; the dancer who was approaching the pole on stage.

He watched her intently as she moved to the rhythm and dazzled the crowd, but she wasn’t looking at them, she was staring at him. 

There was a round of applause when she finished, but she didn’t give them another performance. Instead, she marched towards Draco with a look of determination. 

‘You still owe me money.’ she said as she stared down at him on the barstool. 

He grinned as he held up two large wads of muggle cash. ‘I’ve brought extra too.’ She went to take the money, but he moved his hands away. He bent down to her ear.

‘But I also know you ripped me off last time.’ He chastised. ‘So how many dances do you really think one hundred and fifty pounds will get me? Or how about 50 grand?’ He half-teased. The Malfoy bank could afford it, but that doesn’t mean a Gryffindor can con a Slytherin. 

‘I said one night only,’ She whispered back. 

‘Oh, but Granger, didn’t you know this club is open five days a week?’ Draco replied. 

She looked at the cash and then back at him. 

She took the money. 

‘I’ll give you one dance. Nothing more,’ she said. 

‘Alright’. Draco stood as she took his hand. ‘But that’s what you said the first time,’ he said as she led him to a room for a private dance. Draco glanced down at his watch – he had exactly fifteen minutes to make her realise that their arrangement deserved to be more than one night only. 

_Thankfully, it’s all the time I need,_ Draco thought excitedly, looking forward to another night to remember. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment letting me know what you think and what you think happened after their "one night only"?


End file.
